My Not So Happy Ending
by xxfallenangelmayxx
Summary: When Angelique Price gets shipped off to boarding school with her cousin Lucinda, she wasn't expecting much. Especially not new friends, well at least not like these. Their very images play upon her memories...and the shadows return. As two old curses unfold, Angelique is left with one question "Can we ever have a happy ending?" Follows Fallen plot, but with my own twist:)
1. Let the Flames Begin

Disclaimer!

I don't own Lauren Kate's _Fallen_ or any of her characters. The only characters I own are Angelique Price and Kaya Hellbound. This fanfic. follows her plot (mixed with my own), therefore I do use some of her dialogue. This fan fiction should only be read by those who have read the book, if you haven't, you will not understand the plot. This is my first fanfic. so enjoy!

Prologue: _ Helston, England. September 1854._

"I'm having the strangest sensation," Lucinda whispered to Daniel. "Tell me I'm mad, but I swear I've been here before."

Daniel looked up, shivering then pressed his lips to hers. The room quaked and white hot aura around them started to grow as the shadows drew closer. The shadows began to swarm above them and Lucinda writhed in Daniel's arms. She looked up, and her eyes widened as she took in the shadows on the ceiling. The partial realization of her past was already too much for her.

Lucinda screamed and erupted into a tower of flames.

Daniel was thrown back against the wall. He buried his face into the carpet and trembled.

The fire climbed the walls and the air,then it hissed, leaving no trace of Lucinda. Daniel slowly got up and his white wings burst out of his black dress coat. He raised his fists toward the sky and bellowed; as a girl (unknown to him) quietly creeped away from the door, leaving death and suffering behind her.


	2. My New Beginning

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! With all my AP homework, I can't really use the computer often... Okay, so this is techically chapter 1...Please review! ~May_

I can already tell that I'm going to like it here. Sword & Cross boarding, i mean reform, school for teenage "misfits". I walked into the lobby, fifteen minutes late, swinging my duffle bags, just in time to hear "dump your hazards and stay with me". I dumped my bags in what I assumed was the office then joined a cluster of five other students in front of a cardboard box. Two guys and a girl were dumping things from matches to spray paint and box cutters in it. I gasped in shock at the Prohibited Materials list, they wanted my lighters, iPhone AND my knives...NO FUCKIN WAY! I could see that the two girls next to me were having a hard time too. I felt my mouth gape open in shock as I did a double take at the girl on my left.

"Luce..." my cousin. My innocent baby cousin. Why was she here? What did she- "Ohmigod Luce! What happened to your hair?" I shouted. Luce didn't even look at me, she was still looking at the Prohibited Materials sign. An attendant (the fuck? Is that a he or a she?) slapped Luce a few times on the cheek.

"Don't swoon on me kid," it said. "They don't pay me enough to resuscitate." Definitely a she. "Besides, you get one phone call a week in the main lobby." Once a week? Oh there is no way in hell I'm giving up my phone now. I looked down at my outfit, my black leather jacket had inside pockets that concealed my phone and my lighters, thank God. My ripped black leather pants would show everything (that I had to hide). Thank God I hid my knife in my cami before I came in! Shit! But my,,,,I looked down at my pure black converse and quickly looked away. My Swiss army knife, they wouldn't...

"Eh-hmm." I looked up at the attendant, then at Luce, she was checking her messages. The girl beside me hadn't moved an inch since I got here. She had black hair (which she wore straight), pale skin and turquoise eyes? She kinda reminded me of a vampire. The attendant cleared her voice again and focused on the two of us. "Have any hazards? Miss Price? Miss Hellbound? I'm aware that you, Miss Hellbound, at least have a phone."

"Well. You see I don't have one because I kinda lit a tree on fire and my fuckin parents got pissed and took it away. I mean, they already took all of my communication away just by putting me in this dump. And then they took my phone. Now any more fuckin questions?" the girl exclaimed angrily. Interesting. I think that she and I will get along just fine.

The he/she's face flushed with anger and she turned to me. "Now what about you Miss Price?" she said calmly, but restrained. "I'm well aware that you have a knife problem? And your Uncle warned me that you might have a phone." I sighed and looked down at my chest. They were double-D's, which was in my opinion big enough to hold weapons for a small army. I reached down my cami and saw a guy with brown hair and freckles gasp and blush. He glanced down at his fingernails. I shot him a look and then proceeded to dig around in my cami. I pulled out a lighter, a switchblade, a condom and an arrowhead. Another guys with shaggy, black hair and deep green eyes raised his eyebrows at me when I pulled out the last two items. Boy, he was extremely good looking. I flashed him a wicked grin and put the items into the box. I adjusted my shirt and turned to the he/she.

"As for a phone, my ex-boyfriend. Enough said." The girl beside me laughed and smiled at me. As I returned the grin, the he/she sang "We're still waiting on one person, I wonder who it is." Luce's attention went back to the hazards box and everyone stared as she dropped her phone. The blond-haired girl and the brown-haired boy walked to the door. I expected the green-eyed hottie and the mysterious turquoise-eyed girl to follow, but they didn't.

"I can fill her in," the hottie said, nodding at Luce. For the first time in years, a wave of jealousy? Washed through me. I was relieved when the attendant said no.

"Back to square one." she began "You don't like it, you should have thought twice about breaking parole." Hmm...parole...interesting. The attendant started to tug Luce down the hall when the turquoise-eyed girl caught her arm and asked her something. For a moment the green-eyed hottie and I were awkwardly alone.

"Soo...I'm Cam." he smiled brilliantly. "And you are?"

"Angelique." I managed to gasp out. God, his eyes. His smile. All so...familiar. That's impossible though. I swear, I've never seen him before in my life! I calmed myself down and smiled back. "Angelique Luciana Price. All my friends call me Angel or Devil though, take your pick." His eyes brightened but they quickly dimmed as he frowned at someone over my head.

"Here, take this." He pulled out a green guitar pick and gave it to me. It had the number 44 printed on it. "It's my room number. I'll be in touch." Before he could walk away, the turquoise-eyed girl appeared next to me and grabbed my arm.

"Cam." she said stiffly.

"Kaya." he said stiffly and walked away.

I turned to her "So, I take it that he's a good friend of yours."

"Yup!" she said just as sarcastically "The best!" She turned her head and looked back at me. "Well, lieutenant hot-head said that I could fill you in today. She even gave me your room number and key! I'm Kaya by the way. Kaya Hellbound. And your...?"

"Angelique Luciana Price. You can call me either Angel or Devil." I replied.

"You know what? I'll call you Devil."


	3. A Jacket and A Small Crush

**AHHH! Chapter two! I would like to give a shout out to xxliliesbleedblackxx because she is amazing and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have wrote this fanfic. Thanks girl! This chapter isn't as long as the last one, I promise. ~May**

"Hey dude, give me your jacket." Kaya said. We were laying under a kudzu-strangled tree outside of Augustine.

"Why?" I whined. I was throwing my three-inch Swiss army knife at the tree repetitively.

"'Cause I said so. And I'm cold." she replied, looking at her phone screen.

"Dude, this jacket has my phone,cigarettes and lighters in it." I exclaimed.

She looked up at me. "So...your point is?"

I sighed in defeat as I sat up and shoved my phone inside my bra. I shoved the lighters in my cami, the cigarettes in the waistband of my pants and another arrowhead in my converse. I checked the pockets (inside and out) and reluctantly handed the jacket to her.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" she said calmly as she sat up and put the jacket on. I threw the knife once more and got up to pull it out. I shivered as I did and sat next to her. Kaya looked at me with an unreadable expression and got up. "Come on, we're going to get you something to wear." She started walking away. I got up and easily caught up to her.

"Wait, what? From who?"I asked.

"From him." She nodded her head toward a blond-haired boy with a matching tan. He was violating the dress code, not that i cared, by wearing a red scarf. Dark sunglasses were covering his eyes and I realized with a shock that he was superstar gorgeous. I hadn't realized that I stopped until Kaya came back and dragged me towards him.

"His names,Daniel." She said. "And his friend's name is Roland. He can get almost anything if you ask for it." With the last word, we were suddenly right in front of them.

"Hi I'm-"

"Daniel, give me your jacket." Kaya growled. Daniel and Roland looked at each other, laughing while I shivered.

"Kaya, you haven't changed a bit." Roland said smiling. "Now, how did you get back in here in this time?" he asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I lit my mom's favorite tree on fire." she replied. Daniel and Roland bursted out laughing and I joined in. Kaya just shrugged and said "It's what I do."

After we all sobered down, Kaya asked for the jacket again.

"Why do you want it so badly?" Daniel asked puzzled.

"It's not for me bro-ski, it's for her." She said, pointing at me. The two boys turned to me, as if they had just saw me for the first time. Strange, usually people notice me right away.

"And you are?" Daniel asked politely.

"Angelique Luciana Price." I said proudly. "You guys can call me Angel or Devil though."

"I think Devil suits her best though." Kaya muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?' I said in mock horror and I shoved her teasingly.

"Yea Kaya, what's that supposed to mean?" Roland teased, imitating me.

Kaya and Roland started play fighting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luce staring at us. Well, not at us, but at Daniel. Odd. Just for a second I thought... Never mind it can't be true. Just then, Daniel met Luce's eyes. I watched as Luce's breath caught and then he smiled at her. Then he flipped her off. Luce, hurt, gasped and looked away.

I felt my anger flare up and before I knew what I was doing, I kicked Daniel, hard. "Don't ever flip off my cousin again!" I managed to get out through clenched teeth. Just then, the bell rung and I started heading towards my first period class, leaving behind a shocked Roland, an amused Kaya and a confused Daniel.

**So what do you guys think so far? Should I continue? Reviews please!**


	4. Meat Loaf and Mixed Emotions

**Yay! Chapter 3 is here! I really don't know if anyone (besides xxliliesbleedblackxx) is following this story...but if you are...enjoy;) ~May**

Classes...are stupid. I walked into my first period class, still fuming about Daniel, and looked around. The brown-haired boy from earlier was carving something in his desk. The femme-bot chic (the blond-haired girl from earlier) was shaking hands with a girl. Kaya (who somehow beat me here) was taking a drag by the window. The girl who was hanging out with Luce earlier(who, according to Kaya was named Arriane) was talking to Cam as he tugged on her hair. I watched as Cam walked to Luce and started talking to her, in my horror, I watched Luce as flirted with Cam. I felt another shock of jealousy shoot down my spine.

"Hey are you okay?" the femme-bot was suddenly in my face with a worried look. Wait. I knew her.

"Yup, I'm fine. Hey have I met you before?"

She seemed startled by the question. "I don't think so. I'm Gabbe, b-t dubs." she said in a southern drawl.

"I'm Angelique. Just call me Angel or Devil."

"Nice too meet you Angel." She held out a pink manicured hand. Ugh, I hate the color pink. I hesitantly held out my hand and she grasped it firmly in hers. I saw a spark of recognition in her eyes as we shook hands.

"Nice too meet you too." I replied. Just then the minute-warning bell rang and I took a seat next to Roland. I still couldn't shake off the feeling of knowing Gabbe, and to be honest, it freaked me out. Kaya was sitting in front of me, Cam was two desks across from Luce, with Arriane behind him. I sighed. Kaya had already warned me that we would be in the same class for three periods straight. So, I leaned back, took out some black nail polish and started painting my nails.

173 minutes later, Kaya, Roland and I stumbled out of the classroom laughing. During the three periods we passed notes, made fun of The North Pole (Mr. Cole, the teacher) and lit things on fire. Kaya and Roland pulled me, in no hurry, to the cafeteria and we passed Luce and Arriane. Arriane and Luce were observing Daniel.

"Now how does that go for all meat?" Arriane sang "Like you wouldn't sink your teeth into him?" I craned my head around and smiled at Luce as I was dragged to Daniel's table. He was focusing on his hamburger as we approached.

"Hey man," I said sliding into the seat next to him "'sup?"

"Are you really her cousin?" he didn't say Luce's name but it was obvious that he meant her. Roland turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at Luce? She turned back to Arriane after he did that. Huh, strange. I didn't even notice her watching us.

"Yes." I said quietly. "What about it?" Oh man, I hope he doesn't ask about-

Suddenly, Luce was on the ground. A girl with spiky, bleached hair with 10 or more piercings was giving her a death glare. If looks could kill, Luce would be dead by now. I looked at Luce in horror as I realized that she was covered with food. Arriane helped Luce up and started fighting with the girl. Then Arriane was twitching on the floor and the girl was taking pictures of Luce.

"Nice hat." someone jeered at Luce. I saw her look towards us,shock and humiliation clearly on her face, and then she got up and ran. I shook off my shock as I got up, grabbed my binder and started running after her.

"Luce!" I called after her. I heard a few people snickering as I ran after her, my black hair flowing like a dark storm behind me. Suddenly, the girl with the spiky hair stood in front of me.

"Look at little Miss Slut go try to be a hero to her friend. Run along sweetie, you can only be that to some needy guy." she hissed. I guessed she saw the shocked look on my face 'cause she added "Oh yes, we all have heard about your little condom incident already. Oh hell no! She did not just say that. I took a step closer and got in her face.

"Now you listen to me bitch." I snarled out harshly "One, I'm a virgin, probably unlike you. I only carry condoms because where I come from people constantly needed them. Two, she's my cousin so if you fuckin mess with her again I'll cut you, mofo." She looked shocked so I took the opportunity to punch her in the nose. I heard a snap as it broke and smiled in satisfaction. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find Luce."

I ran into the hallway. "Luce! Luce, answer me!" I shouted.

"She's in the bathroom." a voice said from behind me. I recognized the southern drawl.

"Thanks Gabbe." I called behind me as I sprinted to the bathroom. Once inside, I saw that Luce was crying. She was trying to scrub the meat loaf off with hand soap. "Luce..." I faltered. "Here let me help." I helped her scrub off most of the meat loaf, then I opened my binder. Luce had to suppress a laugh as she saw what was inside my binder. It was full of perfume and other cosmetics, and had a built in mirror. It was my design from before I...changed. I carefully selected a perfume and sprayed her all over with it. "Oh yea, if your worried about that chic, I took care of her." She looked at me, clearly puzzled. "I broke her nose." I said simply.

Just then, a girl with curly brown hair, purple glassed and an insane amount of clothing on walked in. Luce scrambled against the wall like a corned puppy.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in here without a pass." the girl said sternly.

I rolled my eyes at the same time that Luce stuttered. "I know." I looked at Luce and she was staring at the girl. "We just-"

"I'm kidding." The girl laughed,relaxing her posture and rolling her eyes. "I snagged some shampoo from the locker room for you." she held up two bottles of shampoo and conditioner proudly. "Come on," the girl pulled up a nasty-ass folding chair. "Let's get you cleaned up. Sit here."

I felt my eyebrows raise at the girl, but at the shame time I got an icy-feeling at the back of my neck. I turned slightly and saw a shadow hovering at the door. I'm surprised that Luce didn't sense it too. Scratch that. The back of her neck was covered in shampoo, that's probably why. All of a sudden, I got an odd feeling that I needed to be somewhere else.

"Umm...if your okay, Luce, I really have to get going." I said quickly, wanting to follow the shadow. "I'm sorry. Keep the binder." I spun on my heel and pushed through the door, following the shadow. I heard Luce call out a hesitant "Thanks?" as the shadow floated down the hall.

"Angelique?" I heard a hesitant voice call quietly from behind me. I froze, for some reason, I felt like I had just been caught doing something prohibited. I turned slowly and saw none other than the infamous Cam. I've only been to this school for not even one day and I already feel a parade of mixed emotions when I look at him. "It is Angelique right?" he said hesitantly.

"Yea. Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to people calling me by my first name, unless their a teacher or a cop." I replied nonchalantly, trying to slow down my racing pulse. He smiled.

"Well, you do have a beautiful name."he said, taking a step closer to me. I felt my face heat up as I looked at the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." Weird. It's like I can feel him smiling at my obvious discomfort. I looked up and he was staring at me thoughtfully. All of a sudden, he smirked and got down on one knee. "Angelique," Cam said softly "would you do me the honor and skip class with me?" For a second we just looked at each other, then we burst out in uncontrollable laughter. I extended my hand toward Cam and helped him up. Again, I got that weird familiar feeling from him.

"I would love too." I replied in a light tone. He quickly took my hand as we ran through the hallways, until we got outside.

Today was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	5. Detention and Unfamilar Visions

**Hey guys! I've been trying to update A.S.A.P. Please don't get mad if it takes me a while to update (I have Honors classes that I have to do summer work for!). Again, thanks for all the support! ~May**

I dragged my duffle bags down the hall and stopped in front of Room 64. Great, right next to Luce. I unhooked the keys from my backpack and opened the door. "Ah, home sweet home." I always wanted a place to myself, and know I finally had one. I really didn't care at this point if it was in a reform school and next to Luce. I quickly dragged the duffle bags in and shut the door. The room had a closet, a desk, a little sink, a bed and a nice window. It also had a full length mirror behind the door.

I flopped on my bed and took out my iPhone. I quickly scanned through my contacts and pressed Kaya's number. The phone rang a few times, then she picked up.

"Hey gurl!" she exclaimed in a fake preppy tone. "Where the fuck were you during second block?" she said angrily, returning to her normal voice. "You left me alone with your cousin and she's no fun at all!"

"Hey, mood swing much? Anyway I was with Cam and-"

"WITH WHO?" she shrieked.

"With Cam. Anyway, I'll explain while we," I put extra emphasis on the 'we'. "decorate my room. And Kaya? Bring the black paint."

* * *

Ah, Tuesday. I stood with Arriane, Molly, Roland, Daniel, Cam and Ms. Tross as we waited for Luce and Kaya to come to detention. I quickly redid my hair into a bun and stuck two chopsticks in it, for it was starting to fall apart. Really, I just hoped that Cam would notice it.

Ugh! I'm so desperate for his attention that I disgust myself! I was mentally cursing myself out when Kaya sauntered over to us. Luce was trailing only a few steps behind her.

"We're here." Kaya said cooly as she came to a halt next to Roland and Molly.

"I'm sorry," Luce blurted out. "I didn't know where we were supposed to meet. I swear-"

"Save it," Ms. Tross said, interrupting Luce. "You've wasted enough of everyone's time. Now, I'm sure you all remember whatever despicable indiscretion you committed to find yourself here." Cam caught my eye and he smirked at me as I rolled my eyes at him. I smiled. "You can think about that for the next two hours while you work. Pair up. You know the drill." Ms. Tross continued then she glanced at Luce and I. "Okay, who wants a protégée?"

"Me!" Kaya squealed and nearly tackled me. "I call her!" Daniel was staring at me like he had to say something. I raised an eyebrow and he looked away. I looked at Arriane, Roland and Molly. They were all looking at the ground, away from Luce. Great, Luce looked petrified.

"I do." Cam stepped out from his hiding place and walked toward Luce. Another wave of jealousy hit me as I noticed the way he was staring at her. I know that f he was staring at me like that, I would have goosebumps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arriane step forward.

"Dibs," she said. "I called dibs."

"No you didn't," Cam replied.

"Yes I did, you just didn't hear me from your weird perch back there." The words flowed out of Arriane. "I want her."

"I-" Cam started to say. Arriane cocked her head. He better not say it. He better not...Cam patted Luce's arm. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as we all headed towards a shed. I caught Daniel staring at me again from the corner of my eye. I shot him a questioning look as Kaya grabbed two rakes and dragged me to what looked like a replica of Michaelangelo's Pieta. We worked in silence for a while, observing the others.

"Hey, you have a light?" Kaya asked. I looked down at her from my perch on the statue and threw her a light. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit up.

"Hey, give me one." I called down at her. I climbed off the statue and she gave me one. I lit up and took a drag. We stood like that, in silence until we heard a crash. "Shit." I quickly stomped out my cigarette and ran to where one of the statues had fallen. Kaya was right behind me. I gasped as I came to a stop and saw Luce being pulled out from under the statue.

"Are you okay?" Cam and I asked at the same time. I shot him a look. Shit! What did I do that for. God, I have to stop letting jealousy get the best of me!

"I saw the statue coming down and I ran over to try to stop it, but it was already...you must have been so terrified." Cam continued, ignoring me.

Luce didn't answer and I quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I hissed at her softly. I pulled away as Daniel got up and bailed, not even stopping to see how Luce was.

"Asshole." Kaya muttered softly, but loud enough so that we could hear it.

"What did you do?" Ms. Tross asked.

"I don't know. One minute, we were standing there, um, working. The next thing I knew the statue just fell over." Luce replied. I quickly noted that she was slightly panicked. And I saw Luce and Daniel earlier from my perch. They weren't working at all.

Cam was glaring at me. I turned to face him and he flipped me off. What the fuck was that for? I suddenly felt a wave of hurt overcome me. I finally realized what Luce must have felt when Daniel did the same thing to her. I ran towards the woods and heard Luce and Kaya calling after me, but I didn't care. All I could think about was my own feelings and the unfamiliar vision of gold, silver and white wings in my head.

**Sorry guys, I feel like the ending is confusing. Forgive me!**


	6. Happy is a Good Look on You

**Hey guys! Long time, no see? Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been going through a really tough time in my life..Anyway, I already have the next few chapters already planned out so hopefully, I'll be able to update faster! I have a few other fanfictions in the works, including another Fallen one, so keep an eye out for them! Oh yeah! You guys won't really get your explanation in this chapter...or the next few, but I promise it's coming soon! A few things have to happen in the story first before the explanation appears. So without further ado, here's chapter 5! Enjoy! -May **

* * *

"Hey Devil." I looked up from where I was sitting in the grass texting Kaya. Daniel Grigori was bending down in front of me, smiling and wearing holey jeans with an even holier white t-shirt. He actually looked pretty damn good.

"Hey Danny." he rolled his eyes at the nickname I gave him earlier today at lunch. "Need help carrying those?" I gestured toward the heavy stack of books next to him that he must've put down when he saw me.

"Nah, I'm good." he said, sounding surprised. He helped me up and picked up the books with ease. "Walk with me?" he asked quietly.

"Okay." We walked toward a building, I was letting him lead the way.

"So, how did you end up in here?" Daniel asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Well besides setting my school on fire, along with a girl I hate, and my emotional scarring," I watched him wince out of the corner of my eye "I was deemed crazy for the same thing Luce had to take meds for. Of course, she's off meds now, but I can still tell that they still bother her like they bother me."

"And what exactly makes you two crazy?" Daniel asked with legitimate interest.

"I can't say. It's not my story to tell." I could tell that Daniel wanted to know why Luce was in here, not me. We walked into the lobby and I saw a shadow slip past us, to the outside. Watching it, I almost didn't realize that Luce and Cam were in the lobby, by the phone. Daniel nodded in their direction as we walked by.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Having a little party in my room tonight after Social. I'd love for you to come." Cam said, rather loudly to Luce. I flushed angrily. Wait, did he just say Social? Shit! I almost forgot that it's Wednesday! I looked at Daniel and he was rolling his eyes, probably at Cam. I giggled and he smiled. Behind us, I heard the phone ring as we walked away.

"I've got to take this, Luce. You'll be there?" Cam asked. Daniel nodded beside me as Luce said "Yes."

I heard Daniel sigh softly as we walked further down the hall. He had this weird look of sadness in his eyes that I've seen elderly people wear. I've never seen anyone so...young look so sad.

"Hey, don't be so sad." I spun around in a circle in front of him. "Be happy!" I gave him an one-thousand watt smile. Daniel just looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Come on," I said, spinning back to his side. "please for me?" I said softly, giving him ,my best puppy dog face. He started laughing and I joined in. "That's what I wanted to see." I started when we both calmed down. "Happy is a good look on you Danny."

"So, what happened to you yesterday? I heard you left detention early." He said, abruptly changing the subject. "I missed you at lunch." I froze. Daniel walked past me, then doubled back. "Devil?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I sighed and walked past him. He quickly caught up to me and we walked in silence for a moment. "So what's up between you and Luce?"

"Nothing." Daniel said too quickly.

"Come on Danny," I started teasingly "I know you like her."

"No I don't."

"It must make you really angry seeing Cam flirt with her like that all the time." We stopped in front of the library doors.

"Shut up, Devil." he said between clenched teeth, slightly blushing. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his gray eyes were flashing violet and his mouth was tugged down slightly at the edges. I laughed at his expression, overall it was pretty cute, but it was funny seeing him getting so worked up over Luce. He softened up a bit seeing me laugh. "Seriously though Angelique," I stopped laughing when I heard my true name "I don't like her." His violet eyes bored down on me and even with a stack of books between us, I could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"Bro-ski, your a good actor, but no." I grinned at him. "Do you wanna ask her out? 'Cause if you want to, I can hook you two up." Daniel froze, looking at me in shock. He backed away from me and into the library door, recognition clear in his eyes, along with fear.

"All those times...that was you?" Daniel asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "No, it can't be..." he trailed off, deep in thought.

"Danny?" I asked, and there was no answer. "Danny?" he was starting to freak me out. "Daniel!" I shouted. He snapped out of his trance and slowly looked at me. "Daniel what were you-"

"Bye Angelique." he said, cutting me off. "See you at Social." he pushed the library doors open with his back , turning around and walking into the library. He left me more alone and confused than I have ever been before.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm sorry that Kaya wasn't in this chapter, i couldn't really find a way to put her in. But, she will be in the next chapter, so don't kill me!(-cough,cough- xxlilliesbleedblackxx) Thanks for all you guys who've been reviewing (xxlilliesbleedblackxx, Soph667, sieni1, and Amazingpinkz14) I love you all!**

**So, that's it! See you next time! -May**

**P.S. R&R please!**


	7. The After Party!

**So, I actually don't have a lot to say for once...WAIT! Yes I do! I'm going to post another Fallen fanfic. soon! I would of had it up a while ago, but I had writers block. So, keep an eye out for that! (-cough,cough- Maranda.) Ok, so...Love all you guys! Thanks for reviewing:) -May**

* * *

"Hey are you going to the after party?" Kaya asked, turning to me. We were currently waiting for Luce, Arriane and Penn (the bathroom girl) to show up at Social.

"Yea, Cam invited me this morning." I sighed softly.

"Then why aren't you bouncing off the fuckin' walls with happiness right now?"

"Why should I be?" Arriane, Luce and Penn entered and I waved them over. To be honest, I was still freaked out about the whole incident with Daniel earlier today. I shuddered as I remembered the look of fear in his eyes as he slowly backed away from me...

"Hello? Earth to Devil?" Arriane called, waving her small fingers in my face.

"What?" I replied grumpily, upset that she interrupted my thoughts.

"Watch and learn newbies." She said to Luce and I with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Todd," Arriane called waving at the guy who looked at my boobs on the first day of school. "Come sit with us T-man!" Todd, who looked relieved, sat down next to Mr. Cole. Rumor has it, that apparently whoever sits next to him has to do work and can't go to the after party. And judging by the look on Penn's face, that was true.

The lights in the room dimmed and after head count, the movie _Starman_ came on. The students impersonated Jeff Bridges, which was probably the best part of the movie. I got an icy feeling on my neck halfway through the movie, and Luce kept sneaking glances at me. I knew she felt them too. The shadows oozed overhead in the auditorium then moved so that they were tugging at my feet. Luce was gripping the bottom of her chair. They must have touched her too. I hesitantly reached over and put my hand on her right shoulder, so she knew that she wasn't alone.

* * *

An hour later, Arriane, Penn, Luce, Kaya and I were standing outside of Cam's door. "Yoo-hoo," Arriane said, giggling. "The festivities are here!" She took out a hot pink feather boa and turned to Luce "Give me a boost,". Arriane used the boa to cover the hallway surveillance camera while, she reached around the back to shut it off.

"That's not suspicious or anything," Penn and Kaya said at the same time.

"Does your allegiance lie with the After-party? Or the red party?" Arriane shot back.

"I'm just saying there are smarted ways." Penn snorted as Arriane hopped down. She slung the boa over Luce's shoulders as Arriane, Luce, Kaya and I started to dance to the Motown song that we could hear through the door. Suddenly, Cam's door opened and I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. And disappear just as quickly. I quickly turned around to face him.

"You made it," Cam said smiling at Luce and I. He gave her a quick hug too, then he nodded at Arriane and Penn. Then he turned to Kaya, and flipped her off. She smiled wickedly at him as Arriane darted past us and into the room. Kaya pulled me in after her to Cam's desk, grabbed a bottle of who knows what, and tugged me towards Daniel. No,no,no,no,no. Not now! I put on a fake smile as we plopped on the bed beside him. He smiled at us. I could still see that weird look of fear in his eyes that I was dreading. He quickly masked it though with another smile. Kaya offered him the booze and he refused. So Kaya, being Kaya decided to start teasing him. Which somehow lead to me zoning out and staring at Cam and Luce across the room. Cam was hugging Luce tightly. And there it was again, that flare of jealousy. I sighed and snatched the booze away from Kaya, took a big gulp, feeling the burn slide down my throat and handed it back. She was glaring at me and Daniel was laughing at her. She pouted and took out some bud from her wallet and started to roll a joint.

"To Luce and Angelique," Arriane toasted. "Who were both obviously zoning and missed my entire welcome speech and will never know how utterly fabulous it was-wasn't it fabulous Ro?" she leaned down to Roland, who patted her ankle.

"To Luce! To Meat Loaf!" the whole rest of the party echoed.

"To Angel! To Devil!" the party echoed again as I blushed and buried my head against Daniel's shoulder, my black hair covering my face.

"I'll be right back." Daniel whispered and I lifted my head, fixed my hair and turned to Kaya, who was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Daniel sat down next to me and handed me a cup of champagne, whick I graciously accepted. "Tha-"

"Okay all you rejects," Roland said loudly. "We're going to start the open-mike portion of the night, and I'm taking requests for karoke.

"Daniel Grigori!" Arriane hooted.

"No!" Daniel hooted back.

"Aww, the silent Grigori sits another one out," Roland said into the microphone. "You sure you don't want to sing your version of 'Hellhound on My Trail'?"

"I believe that's your song, Roland." Daniel said, clearly embarrassed to be in the spotlight. I chucked quietly and he looked down at me and smiled. His gray eyes gazing down into my brown ones.

"He's got a pointed folks." Roland chuckled. I snapped out of my trance and quickly looked toward Roland, and away from Daniel. Okay. What just happened?! I don't like Daniel as anything but a friend, so why do I feel like- "Though karaoking Robert Johnson has been known to clear out a room. Now any other requests before I step up?" Damn it Roland! Stop interrupting my train of thought!

"Devil Price!" Kaya shouted.

"Oh hell no!" I said, looking at her as she burst into laughter. She was high. Already.

Roland picked an R. L. Burnside album from the stack and cues the record player in the corner. "Ok then. Let's go down south instead." He took center stage and everyone was clapping or stomping in time, but Daniel was looking at his watch. Halfway through the song, he leaned over to me.

"You really should sing. And don't worry about what I said earlier okay? Its not a big deal." he got up and silently slipped out the door. A minute or two later, Luce left saying that she felt bad for Todd, or some bullshit like that. I knew that she was going to follow Daniel. Cam asked Luce something before she left and even from here I could see the disappointment on his face when she said no. Again, there was that flare of jealousy. I really hate that emotion. I drained my cup of champagne, trying to get rid of it. Kaya, noticing how stressed I was, passed me the rest of her bottle and her joint. I quickly took a hit and smiled at her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ok, so I do have to admit that this chapter was a bit of a filler, but in the next few chapters, you will all get your explanation! Reviews please;) -May**


	8. The Fitness Exam

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while...i've been really busy... Anyway, so I decided that since this weekend is my last free days of summer break (I have swim team-boot camp), I decided that I'm going to try to update all my stories and post the new Fallen one...so without further ado...KAYA!**

**Kaya: May does not own Fallen or any of the characters beside Angelique and myself, blah-blah-blah... this is sooo boring**

**May: Kaya, get in the corner! Angelique!**

**Angelique: They all are property of Lauren Kate. "My Not So Happy Ending" is rated T for cursing (as you all know already, if you have gotten this far) and drug references (not as often as the cursing though). If someone uses or steals any part of this fanfiction, May will come find you.**

**May: Thanks Angel! So without further ado...enjoy :)**

* * *

"Attention, Sword and Crosstians!" I groaned and rolled over, causing me to fall off my bed. I landed with a thud and groaned, I had a fuckin headache! And Randy's (the he/she's) voice wasn't making it any better. "You have exactly nine minutes to report to the gymnasium for your annual fitness examination. As you know, we take a dim view of stragglers, so be prompt and be ready for bodily assessment." _Grrr. Really? At six-thirty in the morning? _I sat up, causing my head to spin as I started to get flashes of what took place last night.

After I took a hit off Kaya's joint, I handed it back to her and downed the rest of the bottle. I finished another bottle after that, or was it two? Anyway, Kaya got really high and I got extremely drunk. First, we started jumping on Cam's bed. Then, Kaya started dancing seductively on Cam's desk. Of course, Roland was encouraging her. Then I started karaoking "For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore. The rest of the night, fused into one big blur. I do remember someone, Roland? Or was it Cam? Carrying me to my room and depositing me, gently on my bed.

I got up, moaning as my head pounded harder and walked over ti my closet, picking out a pair of black spandex pants and a short-sleeved, off-the-shoulder, black shirt that brought out my curves. I brushed my teeth and laced up a pair of black Nikes. I was running a brush through my hair when someone started pounding on my door.

"C'mon Devil! We're gonna be late!" Kaya yelled then continued pounding. It seemed like my head started pounding in synch with her pounds. I quickly tied my hair up, straightened my side bangs (straightener courtesy of Roland) and opened the door. She was wearing a purple cami, black yoga pants, and purple hightops. She also had black nerd sunglasses that had a mirror reflection.

"Since when do you care about being early?" I asked teasingly as I closed my door and we started the trek to the gym.

"Well I partied way too hard last night and woke up way too early. And now I feel like collapsing with every move I freakin make. So I figured that exercise will burn off all those extra calories that I drank last night." she replied.

"Hold up." I said stopping her. We were in front of the gym (which really looked like a church) and a few paces behind Luce and Penn. "How did you go from collapsing to burning calories?"

Kaya shrugged lazily. "I honestly don't know." The double doors to the gym suddenly thrust open. Randy stepped out, and waved the students forward. One by one they filed in front of us to be assigned their fitness station.

"Angelique Price." I jumped as I heard my name. "Weights."

"Kaya Hellbound, weights."

"Da fuck? Do I look like I can lift weights, Randy?" Kaya declared outraged.

"Well, we'll just see if you can." Randy ushered us inside and I could tell that Kaya was still fuming. We walked towards the weight room, not needing to change 'cause we were already dressed, and walked in.

"Oh well," Kaya muttered to me "at least we get to see some sexy muscles." We both laughed, then went to go sit on the equipment, that we weren't going to use.

* * *

"Hey Danny!" I called from the top of a climbing rope. Daniel looked up at me from where he was picking out a jump rope. "Watch this," I jumped off of the rope, did two flips in mid-air and landed on my feet on the mats below. Surprisingly, even though I haven't done that in a few years (the last time was off of a building, I was being chased by cops), the only thing that hurt was my headache. I bowed. "Ta-da." I said loudly. Daniel froze, and after a few seconds he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Then he picked out a jump-rope. As he started talking, Kaya walked over to me.

"Bro-ski, that was so cool!" she looked a little shaky.

"Hey Kaya, are you okay?"

"Just fuckin peachy." she said sarcastically.

"C'mon let's go back to my lair and get you some water." We started to head toward the door, where Luce was hovering. I got an icy feeling on my neck and a shadow rushed towards Luce, pushing her back and slamming the door to the weight room in front of her. I felt my mouth gape open, and I knew I looked like an idiot, but I couldn't get that sight out of my head.

"Hey Devil?" Kaya asked. "Devil." she paused. "Angelique?" she stepped into my line of view, breaking my view of the door. "Angelique are you okay?"

"Yea." I mumbled,pushing past her and heading toward the door. Through which Luce was now entering, warily. Kaya joined me.

"Bye Daniel." she called behind her shoulder.

"Yea. Bye Danny." I said softly heading out the door with Kaya. My head was pounding harder now, I felt like I was going to pass out. I quickly slipped past Luce, wondering if she got the same feeling as I did with that shadow. The feeling of death.

* * *

**And done! I know that probably a lot of you think that this is another filler, but it's not. All will be explained in the next chapter. Or two. I'm not sure yet. But anyway, yes you heard -or read- right! Your explanation is coming up! Get ready for Angelique angst and a little bit of AngeliqueXCam! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and letme know what you think!~May**


	9. Over and Over Again

**Ahhh! Ohmigod! Thank you all so much for the views, you guys make me sooo happy;)! And also thank you to all of you who reviewed! (sieni1, Amazingpinkz14, avery, Skylarrrrrr and the other two Guest [s] XD) **

**And also a very special thanks for: xoxJazziSxox who followed/favored this story ;)**

**Before, we start, I would like to say thank you for all of you that have stuck with this story. I understand that it's been kinda slow, but I promise that after the end of this chapter (and during this chapter) things will start moving a lot faster. Also, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've had writer's block :(.**

**So without further ado, here's your explanation (that you have all been waiting for XD)!**

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning to hear someone pounding on my door. I shuffled over to the door, rubbing my left eye (with my left hand) and opening the door with my right hand. Kaya was there, dressed in a black leather corset, purple skinny jeans and combat boots. Her turquoise eyes were flashing angrily, and she looked ready to beat the crap out of someone.

"It's 10:30! Why aren't you ready?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Ready for what?" I asked, yawning. I stretched both of my arms out as she continued.

"We were supposed to meet Daniel and Roland a half an hour ago Devil!"

"Shit! I completely forgot!"

"Whatever. Now hurry up!"

"Okay,okay." I said quickly. I got dressed in a black camisole, a pair of red and black striped skinny jeans, black and white vans and a black blazer. I put on my wristbands, earrings and necklaces and quickly brushed my hair. Thank God I took a shower yesterday because if I didn't, Kaya and I would be screwed. Kaya put mousse in my hair and straightened my side bangs as I brushed my teeth and put on my makeup. After, we quickly locked my door and sprinted outside and onto the commons.

"Nice one!" we heard Roland call as he came into view. A soccer ball was sailing to him. Nice, they started without us. I watched as Arriane trotted over to Roland (from where she was sitting on the bleachers) and started to talk to him. Gabbe and Molly were staring at something, their arms crossed in disapproval. I followed their gaze and saw Daniel leading Luce past the grove of half-rotten peach trees. I watched as Gabbe started to smile softly. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and disoriented. I really don't- Wait. I've seen this before that's why. I felt a memory start to bubble to the surface of my thoughts, but then it backfired, leaving me with an exploding headache. I stumbled and grabbed Kaya, holding onto her for balance.

"Devil, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache." I let go of her and we started to head towards Roland and Arriane, who now looked like they were betting on something (they were shaking hands). I felt a wave of nausea crash through me and I put my hands on the side of my face and cringed a little. Wait. Is someone watching me? I looked up and saw Cam heading towards me, his cocky trademark grin plastered on his gorgeous face. I looked at him, shocked as black spots danced across my vision. Concern flashed through his eyes as he started to run towards me. I felt the ground start to rush towards me and my eyes fluttered shut as I gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

**-No One's P.O.V. (point of view)-**

_Angelique? _

_Hey Angelique, can you hear us?_

_Angelique, Wake up!_

Their voices reached her in the darkness. Angelique felt like she was gagged and tied down to a chair. She couldn't move or cry for help.

_Angel-_

Their voices began to fade and soon Angelique was left alone in silence. She whimpered at her discomfort and the sudden silence. The silence didn't last long though, the voices soon started to grow louder again. Louder and clearer.

_Angelique-_

She wanted to cover her ears. The voices were assaulting her now, many of them in different languages.

_Heather-_

_Jennifer-_

_Cynthia-_

_Alexandria-_

Visions were flashing through Angelique's mind. What seemed like a thousand names were running through her mind. With each name came a vision of a beautiful teenage girl about her age. Each girl was different and unique, but they all had one thing in common. Their chocolate brown eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes.

She gasped in horror as the girls started to come towards her.

"Stay back!" she yelled as they continued to come towards her. They reached out towards her and she started to panic. "D-don't touch me! Please! Don't touch me!" They did anyway, smiling kindly at her as they did.

As each one touched her, Angelique felt like pieces of her memory fell into place. She sat there, for who knows how long, as each girl shared their story with her. By the seventh girl, four things were clear to her. One, that each girl was her, but in a different time period. Two, that each girl was in someway related to Luce. She found this out as she dug deeper into her past selves. Each one was Luce's friend, enemy, neighbor or sometimes just another girl in the community. The third thing that she realized was that Daniel, Cam, Gabbe, Roland, Arriane and Molly are some sort of angel. She found this out, when she saw them all gathered on a street in Moscow, with their wings out, in the middle of a military attack. Yes, this did shock her. Quite a lot actually, but it did explain a lot of things (in her mind). The fourth thing she realized was the weirdest out of the four. She could handle past lives and Luce, but a weird obsession? She didn't think so. The third thing was an obsession with Luce. Each of the girls had always admired her, watched her from afar, and loved her like she was their sister.

Why?

That one question pushed Angelique forward. As she went through life after life, she began to realize another thing, that each girl had a tragic ending. Each girl would watch Lucinda die and then she would die herself. Sometimes it would be a few hours before she died, sometimes it would be only a few minutes!

Again, Angelique asked herself why.

_Nezerra-_

_Mary-_

_Elizabeth-_

_Indra-_

_Luci-_

_Roza-_

_Chiara-_

_Antionette-_

_Alanna-_

_Helen._

Angelique had skipped around to get to her, but she was finally at the last girl. Helen. Unlike her other selves, she was a little bit older than the rest and had a look of infinite sadness on her face. As she reached out to touch her, Angelique f

felt nervous.

Helen was the oldest of five children and lived on a medieval manor sometime during the Middle Ages. She grew up to be strong and beautiful. Angelique, jumped into to Helen's life and found herself in a room with three other girls. One was staring out of a window.

"What does she stare at for so long? What could possibly be so interesting?" a voice whispered besides her.

"The good Lord only knows," Angelique felt Helen reply, sighing afterwards. "My sister is laden with dreams." The girl at the window turned around slowly.

_Luce! _Angelique thought happily. _Wait, so they're sisters in this life? That's new..._

**(A/N: If you haven't read Daniel's Gift yet, you'll get this part anyway, but I suggest reading it!) **

Helen's life suddenly sped up for Angelique, for Helen and the medieval Luce it didn't, but to her it flew. _Helen must want me to see something. _Angelique thought_._ Suddenly, all Angelique was crying. She was still in Helen's body that meant that she could feel the grief in Helen as she cried over Lucinda's death. She racked through Helen's memory. _That's odd, she didn't see Luce's death take place like the others. _She felt someone hold her and kiss her on her forehead. Angelique knew that it was Helen's husband. He comforted her, even through his sleep.

When Helen's husband fell back to sleep, Helen got to work. Angelique at this time, was out of Helen's body and was observing her through a small window. Helen paced around the small room, muttering what sounded like a prayer under her breath. After a few minutes of this, she took out a small leather pouch from a pocket in her nightgown. She emptied the bag's contents in her hands (which Angelique thought looked like a black and white powder) and blew it into the dying fire in the center of the room. Upon the powder touching the dying fire, the fire suddenly flared up, causing Helen to jump. The fire died out with a hiss and in front of the hearth was a horrible gray creature with thick, jet-black wings. He smiled at Helen and she gasped, scrambling to the farthest corner of the small room.

"Do not be shy," the monstrous, deep, phlegm-filled voice teased. "I will not hurt you, after all, I assume you called me here for a reason."

_Wait, Helen called __**that**__! _Angelique wanted to scream, but forced herself to remain calm. Meanwhile, Helen was straightening herself out. The fear was obvious in her eyes, but her posture made her look defiant.

"I want you to bring my sister back." Helen said softly, gaining courage as she spoke on. "I want us to always be together, even if it means defining everything I believe in and turning to _you_."

"And if I give you your sister, the price will be..." the creature pondered a minute "your soul."

_Okay, this does not look good at all..._Angelique thought.

"Deal." _Wait. What?_

"You will follow your sister through her punishment and watch her end every time. Your ending will be just as tragic as hers every time. You'll never grow over 17. And in the end, when you remember _your_ sin I will come to collect your soul."

"Wait! That was not th-" Helen was cut short when Lucifer stabbed her with some sword with a red hilt and then...she burst into flames.

* * *

**-Angelique's P.O.V.-**

I opened my eyes to white lights. Cringing, I lifted my arm to cover my eyes, and felt a tug. I groaned involuntarily as I saw the I.V. in my arm. Wait. I.V.? I looked down, I was back in _my _body. I panicked as I recalled the seen between Helen and Lucifer. He's going to come after me...he's going... I ripped the I.V. from my arm and searched the small room for my clothes. I quickly found them in an old dresser and put them on. I grabbed my iPhone from the top of the dresser and ran out of the hospital. No one tried to stop me. It was three o'clock (in the morning), way too early to call a cab. I scanned the darkness around me, feeling Lucifer's words echo in my mind. I grabbed my phone and started dialing. I dialed and dialed again, my shaky fingers betraying me. On the fourth try, I got the number right and pressed the call symbol.

On the third ring he answered. "Hello." Daniel said groggily.

"Daniel, can you come get me?"

"Angelique?" he asked sleepily. "Angelique!" he said, sounding surprised. "Your supposed to be in the hospital! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Relax Danny, it's okay. I'm right outside of the hospital. I still need you to pick me up though, I really don't care if you use wings or whatever, but-" he cut me off.

"Wings? What drugs do they have you on Devil?"

"I know Daniel. I remembered, and judging the look on your face from the day of social, you know who I am too."There was a long pause on his end of the line and he sighed softly.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you, but you have a lot of explaining to do."

I beamed. "Thanks Danny." I said sweetly.

"See you in a few." He hung up on me, and I started laughing. I can just imagine the scowl on his face...my smiled disappeared quickly as I remembered Lucifer's threat again. It was going to be a long few minutes...

**And done! I was going to make this chapter longer, but i was too lazy -_-. I hope you guys enjoyed! Also your AngeliqueXCam is coming up... I promise! ~Love ya, May**


	10. My Deal with the Devil (note inside!)

**Hello my dear readers, I'm finally baaaaaaaacccckkkkk! You guys hopefully have me all the time from now until January! Sorry for the long wait, I had drama and swimming back-to-back for about two months, then it was drama everyday until 10-12 in the night/morning!**

**Anyway! Thank you guys for reviewing/favoring/following! I really appreciate all the feedback!**

**This chapter goes out to my bestie, Maranda Farrier/Kaya Serket (xxlilliesbleedblackxx)(the real life Kaya Hellbound), for waiting ever-so patiently for this chapter. NOW WRITE YOUR BOOK DAMNIT!**

**Okay! So enjoy! I have a HUGE ANNOUCEMENT at the end of this chapter, so please read the bold print, thanks!**

**(Oh yeah, just saying, if you haven't already, you might want to re-read the last chapter...Some really important stuff happened in it...)**

* * *

"Daniel, where are you taking me?" I whispered angrily, we were back in the dorms and my eyes were having difficulty adjusting the florescent light.

"To your room, where else would I take you?" Daniel whispered not even bothering to glance back at me, as he led me with his hand around my wrist to my doom.

"Someplace safe!" I halted my footsteps and turned to go the other direction. "Come on, let's get to your room."

"Stop it Angelique, you're being ridiculous." He yanked me backwards, towards him and spun me so I was facing him. Confusion and anger was written all over his face. "What's wrong? Why won't you go to your room?"

"I promise that I'll tell you later, Danny. Can we just go to your room for now, please?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, I was starting to get dizzy. I heard him sigh and my eyes flew open as I felt myself being lifted up. "Danny!" He was carrying me bridal style and was walking toward his room. At the sound of his nickname, he looked down at me and smiled.

"I can't have you fainting on me before you explain, can I?"

"Shut up..." I said quietly, trailing off as the door opened. Three figures stood in the middle of the room; as they turned to us, my grip tightened on Daniel's shirt. _No, I'm safe, with Daniel. He couldn't have found me that fast, right? _I felt my breathing accelerate and the room around me started to spin.

"Angelique Luciana Price, I've come to collect your soul." One of the figures said.

Then I fainted.

* * *

**-Daniel's P.O.V.-**

I quickly brought Angelique to my bed and lied her down as Arriane went to go turn on the lights.

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice I knew too well said behind me.

"She should be, but it doesn't help that you scared her to death, Kaya!" Gabbe hissed behind her.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know she'd be like _that_-" she exclaimed furiously as she gestured to Angelique's fragile body "when she came back from the hospital. Anyway you guys know I like to fuck with her!" The three of us turned to her in shock. "Oh my- NOT LIKE THAT!" she shouted as Arriane started to laugh.

"Shhh! We're in a dorm room, not a mosh pit!" Gabbe scolded Kaya and Arriane as Angelique started to stir on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she opened her mouth.

"Kaya, you're such an asshole."

* * *

**-Angelique's P.O.V.- **

"I'm sorry! Next time I'll get you flowers and balloons that say 'welcome back' or some crap like that!"

"Make it black roses and we have a deal." I smirked at Kaya as I sat up. "Hey Gabbe, hey Arriane." I looked at all the friendly faces smiling at me. My smirked turned into a frown as I thought about Lucifer. Daniel seeing this, turned to Arriane. She turned to Kaya and smiled.

"Come on Kaya, let's go spray paint Randy's office black!" Arriane started to drag Kaya out of the room.

"But-" Kaya started to say as her eyes met with mine; the door shut behind the pair with a 'click'. Daniel and Gabbe both pulled up chairs and sat next to the bed.

"Okay, Angel. I need you to tell us what exactly happened to you in the hospital, can you do that?" Gabbe asked slowly in her southern drawl, speaking to me like I was a kid.

"Of course." I scoffed. So I launched into my tale about my soul was reincarnated over and over again with Luce's, and how each of my reincarnations was sort of obsessed with Luce _except me. _

"Okay. I get the whole reincarnation thing, but how did you become reincarnated in the first place?" I jumped as I heard Cam's voice. Daniel stood up and Gabbe inspected her manicure as he walked over toward me. My eyes widened in fear as he knelt down next to me and stroked my face. "I've missed you, you know." he whispered huskily in my ear. I flinched away from him and moved toward Daniel.

"How long as he been here?" I asked Daniel quietly.

"A while." Daniel replied apologetically. I glared at Daniel, Cam was the enemy, how dare he let the enemy listen to our private conversation!

"I want him gone..." When neither Daniel or Gabbe moved, I started to panic. "I WANT HIM GONE NOW!" They all flinched and I watched a wave of hurt flash through Cam's eyes as he stared at me. "He'll kidnap me, and turn me in! Please! I don't want to die!"

"Hold on, why would I do that?" Cam asked, his face clouded with confusion and worry.

"Because you are allied with him! It's your job!" I shrieked and I backed up into Daniel as Cam moved closer. Understanding flashed through his eyes.

"Lucifer? What does he have to do with this?"

"Don't say his name!"

"Why not? Tell me, Angie." Cam said quietly, concern evident in his voice. I could feel Daniel and Gabbe staring at me, they wanted to know too. I sighed slowly and tried to calm my mounting hysteria.

"Helen wanted to be with Luce again, so she summoned the devil and made a deal with him. She wanted to bring Luce back, but instead he killed her and said 'You will follow your sister through her punishment and watch her end every time. Your ending will be just as tragic as hers every time. And you'll never grow over 17.' But her end of the deal was that she would give him her soul and he said he would come to collect it 'When you remember your sin'.

"And I'm scared because, _I'm_ the one who remembered _my_ sin, our deal." I felt tears start to run down my face. "Why me?! Why now?!" I looked down at my hands and started to sob. Suddenly, I felt Cam's arms wrap around me and pull me close.

"I won't let him get to you, I promise." He said quietly, burying his face into my hair.

"But- but your obligated to! You chose his side!" I said in disbelief, pulling away from him and looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've broken that 'obligation' for someone I care about..." he smiled sadly at me. "And besides, no one wants to see you in the hospital again, let alone dead." He gently tapped my head with his fist and walked toward the door. He opened it, paused and turned back around. "Get some rest kid, you have a big day in head of you tomorrow." And then he walked out, leaving the door wide open behind him.

* * *

**Hey there, so I have a HUGE SUPER MEGA IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Cam: I'm sure it's not that important...  
**

**Me: Shut up!  
**

**Arriane: Just let her talk.  
**

**Anyway, so who wants a sequel to "My Not So Happy Ending?!"  
**

**_Maranda: Why are you asking other people? I already said yes and my opinion matters the most!_**

**Me: Because I like democracy!**

**So, there is a poll up on my profile (so you guys can vote) or if you guys are lazy, you can just shout it out a review!  
**

**Until next time, read, review, and vote guys! ~May  
**


	11. Touched At The Roots

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while hasn't it? Welcome to chapter 10 of _My Not So Happy Ending_! School's been really hectic for me with mid-terms and drama club in full swing. That is why I haven't been able to update. Sorry!****  
**

**Anyway, because I love you guys and thought of you first, I typed a longer chapter for you than my usual short ones (It took me days!). I'm hoping to update one to three more times _at least_, so keep your fingers crossed!  
**

**A thank you to the following people for favoring:  
**

**mindyrainbowpants**

** Tinted. Neon. Princess  
**

**Another thank you to the following people for reviewing (keep them coming people! :]):  
**

**sieni1  
**

**Izzy  
**

**mindyrainbowpants  
**

**imaddictedtocarrots  
**

**xxlilliesbleedblackxx  
**

**Guest **(Thank you, by the way! I'm glad that you think so!)**  
**

**Daniel hugs and Cam kisses to: AlexisMoonIsBoss and MoonMaiden27 for following _and_ favoring!**

* * *

_**Previously on My Not So Happy Ending...**_

_"And I'm scared because, I'm the one who remembered my sin, our deal." I felt tears start to run down my face. "Why me?! Why now?!" I looked down at my hands and started to sob. Suddenly, I felt Cam's arms wrap around me and pull me close._

_"I won't let him get to you, I promise." He said quietly, burying his face into my hair._

_"But- but your obligated to! You chose his side!" I said in disbelief, pulling away from him and looking into his gorgeous green eyes._

_"It wouldn't be the first time I've broken that 'obligation' for someone I care about..." he smiled sadly at me. "And besides, no one wants to see you in the hospital again, let alone dead." He gently tapped my head with his fist and walked toward the door. He opened it, paused and turned back around. "Get some rest kid, you have a big day in head of you tomorrow." And then he walked out, leaving the door wide open behind him._

* * *

**~Angelique's P.O.V.~**

_Pound, pound, pound._

"DANIEL GRIGORI AND ANGELIQUE PRICE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'M GONNA BREAK IT THE FUCK DOWN!" Kaya's beautifully, angry voice was the first thing that pierced my ears later that dreaded morning.

"Five more minutes..." I heard Daniel mumble next to me. My eyes flew open and I sat up. Daniel had fallen asleep sitting in the chair, the upper half of his body was hunched over on the bed.

_Pound, pound, pound...BOOM!_

The door slammed against the wall and Kaya lowered her combat boot and stared at Daniel (who was now sitting up awake and alert) and I. You could practically see the fumes coming out of her head. Kaya stomped over to me and dumped clothes on me.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, swatting the clothes off my head and gasping when I saw that the last thing I threw off was a thong. I felt my face heat up as I grabbed the thong and hid it behind my back.

"What are you thinking, Kaya? Shouting like that, people will get the wrong idea!" Daniel hissed and I blushed slightly, the meaning of what he said hitting me full force.

"Turn around Daniel, this will only take a minute." Kaya smirked evilly as she moved closer to me. Daniel sighed, however he still did as he was told, standing up and walking toward his bathroom, stretching in the process.

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "Kaya, what the fuck, dude! Don't touch me there!"

"What's wrong," She said tauntingly, "I thought you liked getting punched in the boob!" Her hands started to move rapidly and articles of my clothes started to fly everywhere.

"At least close the fucking door!" I screeched as I noticed Cam standing in the doorway to the dorm room, chucking. By this time I was only in a pair of lacy underwear and attempting to stop Kaya from ripping them off too. She froze and turned to Cam, whom now had that annoying smirk on his face, as I hurried to cover up my boobs. Kaya quickly recovered and slammed the door in his face. She sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes as she turned back to me.

"I swear that boy has no manners sometimes." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Now where were we..." Then Kaya smiled wickedly and pounced on me.

A few minutes later I emerged from Daniel's room completely dressed with my hair and make-up done to find Cam leaning against the wall next to Daniel's door, waiting for me. Cam smiled a genuine not-Cam-like smile when he saw me and I felt the air leave my lungs. Behind me I could hear Kaya was barking orders at Daniel and using his Keurig (which Kaya had asked Roland to get) running.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ugh, deep breaths, Angelique! Deep Breaths! "Why are you still here?"

"Ouch! That one hit me, right here." He smirked and put his hand by his heart. I rolled my eyes and sighed, ignoring the fluttery feeling that I felt in my chest.

"Pfft, yeah right Cam, now what do you want?" He traced down the edge of my arm with his fingers, my nerves going of like live wires wherever he touched. It felt amazing. My eyes fluttered and when I opened them back up, a black velvet box was in my hand.

"I wanted to give you this." He flipped the box open and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a rosy croix pendant on the chain. "Think of it as a reflection of the promise I made to you last night."

"Cam I-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. At first, I was shocked, but then I started to retaliate, matching his hunger and ferocity with my own. His arm snaked around my waist, holding me captive as I threw my arms around his neck. Slowly, the world became black and I felt myself slipping down and down into my memories.

* * *

_They met at on June 21,1854 in Helston, England at one of the Constance's many balls._

_His jet-black, shoulder length (as it was at the time) was slicked back and he wore a long tailored jacket. She was dressed in a fantastic black gown with a soft silk-crepe bodice with an exposed corset back. Her blonde hair was pinned high on her head in an array of beautiful intricately placed curls. Two long blonde curls framed her heart shaped face and her pale pink pearl necklace shone against her pale skin, giving her a regal air._

_She was captivated by him the first moment that she set her eyes on him. He had given her the sweetest smile she had ever seen...shortly after she danced the night away in his arms._

_The next three months were full of surprise for each of the members of the couple. He had never realized that he would be that happy again. She had never realized that happiness like this existed. But, all dreams have to come to an end; unfortunately their dream ended worse than others. _

_...September 1854, midnight... _

_"I'm having the strangest sensation," Lucinda Biscoe whispered to the aspiring artist, Daniel Grigori. "Tell me I'm mad, but I swear I've been here before."_

_Mr. Grigori looked up, shivering then pressed his lips to hers. The blonde haired girl watched in horror as the room quaked and white hot aura started to grow around Mr. Grigori and Lucinda. The shadows began to swarm above the pair and Lucinda writhed in Mr. Grigori's arms. Lucinda looked up, and her eyes widened as she took in the shadows on the ceiling. _

_Lucinda screamed and erupted into a tower of flames._

_Mr. Grigori was thrown back against the wall. He buried his face into the carpet and trembled._

_The fire climbed the walls and the air, then it hissed, leaving no trace of Lucinda. Daniel slowly got up and his white wings burst out of his black dress coat. He raised his fists toward the sky and bellowed; as the blonde haired girl gasped and slowly backed away from the cracked door_.

_She had tears streaming down her face and her coat fanned out behind her as she ran down the Biscoes' long hallway. She had no idea what had driven her to take Alexander (her horse) and ride to see Lucinda that evening, only that the feeling of dread had driven her to go behind **his **back and take Alexander. _

_The blonde haired girl exited the house, her breaths coming out in gasps as her eyes searched wildly for her horse._

"_Alexander!" she called "Alexander, where are you?" She stumbled on the slick mud and fell down with a thud. A moan quietly escaped from her mouth as she closed her eyes and waited for the world around her to stop spinning. Suddenly, she felt hands lifting her off the ground and her eyes fluttered open with a start as she realized that she was carried. His green eyes searched her body and finally met her own. His eyes were hardened and his face showed traces of disapproval. _

"_I thought I'd have found you here. Don't ever worry me like that again! Next time do me a favor and stay at the manor like your father and I agreed you would."_

_The blonde haired girl broke into sobs, huddling against her fiance's chest as she cried. His face had changed in a split second, morphing into an expression of shock and genuine concern._

"_What is wrong? Did you get hurt? If it is about your nightdress, we can always buy another one..."_

_She quickly shook her head and raised her arm as if to wipe her tears with her sleeve. Her lover quickly caught her arm, balancing her easily with one arm as he turned his head in order to kiss her palm._

"_Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He leaned down and wiped his blonde haired lover's tears with his lips. "Do you understand?" She weakly nodded her head in response and snuggled closer to his chest as she began to fall asleep. He kissed her forehead softly before walking back toward the Biscoes' manor and putting her in the waiting carriage._

"_Take her back, quickly." He addressed the driver. "I'll ride her horse back after I take care of some unfinished business." With that said, the carriage pulled away from the manor and he turned to face with an Anachronism, Daniel Grigori..._

_A four hours later, the blonde haired girl had woken to a start as the carriage jolted to a stop at an old inn. The carriage door opened with a creak and the driver, Jeffrey, was standing in the entry way, his eyes appeared tired and worn out._

"_I'm sorry, my lady but the horses need to rest, their very tired after such a long journey, for they did not get to rest on the way to Miss Biscoe's house..." She flinched at the mention of her deceased friend's voice, and Jeffrey either did not notice it or did not care for he continued. "Perhaps my lady would like a chance to stretch her legs and wash up, while we're here?" She smiled politely, hiding the dread that the hours before had brought._

"_That would be greatly appreciated, thank you."_

"_My lady, your fiance had asked me to prepare clothes for you in head of time, just in case..." Her personal maid, Maria appeared from the other side of the Jeffrey, the slightest bit of hesitation in her voice. The blonde haired girl rose, and the driver extended his hand to help her out of the carriage. She took it, and stepped out onto the hard, stone pavement. _

"_That was very...thoughtful of him. Come, Maria." She strode into the old, shabby inn covered in mud as a queen would into a ball hosted in her honor._

_The blonde barely noticed the time passing as Maria scrubbed, shaped and groomed every inch of her body, instead she let her mind wander with thoughts of Lucinda and the artist with wings...Who was he really? Lucinda had often spoken favorably about him, but what was their real relationship? Why did he have wings? And most importantly, why did he kill Lucinda?_

_She shuddered with that last thought and grimaced as Maria called out a peppy "All done!" after fastening a necklace around the girl's slender neck. _

"_Maria, finish up here, pay the occupation fees of this room, then go find Jeffrey, tell him that we will be departing for home shortly." The blonde mistress got up and walked over the room._

_She heard a quiet "Yes, my lady." behind her as she exited the room._

_The blonde girl descended the stairs and sauntered elegantly into the parlor, her white dress flowing around her. She greeted people as she went. Abruptly she froze, staring at the door to the inn. Maria entered the parlor and moved to her lady's side._

"_My lady, it's time to leave." Her mistress stood, eyes fixated on the door._

"_My-" The blonde haired girl moved as if a force was compelling her towards the front door of the inn. She flung open the door and all of a sudden everything seemed in slow motion for her. Alexander was charging toward her, Jeffrey was waving his arms in alarm and attempting to run after Alexander. Her fiance was standing by the carriage, a look of terror plastered on his face. Then, as if time had sped up, Alexander was in front of her. The girl's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her delicate face as he lifted his front legs and-_

_CRACK! SPLAT!_

_Blood spread rapidly across the front of the white dress as the girl twitched on the ground and the horse ran away. Her fiance rushed over to her and cradled her head in his lap as his lover's eyes rolled around wildly and unseeing in their sockets. She was coughing up blood. He murmured sweet nothings in her ears as she passed from the world. _

_Three minutes later she was gone._

_Her fiance closed her eye lids and bellowed at the sky as a single tear rolled down his face. He kissed her cold, dead lips one last time before he roughly shoved his fiancee's dead body of of him and stood up. His eyes were rimmed with a thick, shimmering gold shadow, and it shone on his face in the rising dawn, making him look like a god. He rolled back his shoulders and threw back his arms. His auric wings unfurled from his back and they gleamed as if they were chiseled out of twenty-four karat gold. _

_Cam rose from the ground and turned to face the rising sun. He soared east, and he never looked back at his fiancee's body. Which is probably why he never knew that her eyes opened for one last time before she was engulfed in white flames._

* * *

**~Angelique's P.O.V.~**

Cam and I pulled away from each other gasping for air. He stared at me with wide eyes as blushed and wiped my mouth with my left arm, shoving the black velvet box into my small purse with the right.

"Well that was interesting." I deadpanned, trying to hide my erratic pulse. "And it only took what," I glanced down at my iPhone "five minutes?"

"You're-you're-"

"Elizabeth Blackwood, heiress to the Blackwood earldom and fiancee of Cameron Briel, at your service." I said with a flourish of my arm as I bowed. I straightened up and cocked my head. "Or...at least I was..." I trailed off in thought. That was a very interesting way to die. You know, not many people can say that they were trampled by a horse in one of their past lives. I smiled at the thought. "Nowadays I prefer Angelique Luciana Price and I'm not even close to being a heiress of any sort." I chuckled and looked at Cam, who was looking at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face. I took a step closer to him and raised my left hand hesitantly. Should I? Or should I not? I lowered my hand, and then made the decision as I raised it once more and caressed the side of his face. I could tell that Cam was having an inner battle, and my instincts told me to do anything to ease the pain. "Now that I think about it, you haven't changed much since the first time we met all those many years ago. Besides the fact that-" Cam shoved me abruptly and I fell to the floor. Hurt was evident on his face.

"All these years, you were in right in front of me, hiding in plain sight. Right beside, _her._" He spat, anger filling up his features, whether it was directed at me or at himself I couldn't tell.

"Leave, Cam." I whipped my head around to see Daniel behind me. Kaya helped me up.

"I made you the iced-coffee that you wanted." She said to me, pushing the cup into my hand. "We're gonna be late, hurry up." She grabbed my right arm and started to drag me down the hall. Wait, what?! I need to talk to Cam! He's-

"See you later, Daniel!" Kaya called out behind her as she half-dragged/half-ran me out of the dorm. The bright sunlight had just hit my eyes when I managed to tear myself away from Kaya.

"KAYA!" I yelled in disbelief. "What the fuck was tha-"

"Angelique!" I froze and slowly turned my head just in time to see Luce running toward me. She glomped me full force and I had to regain my balance by taking step back in the process of catching her.

"Luce?!" She pulled back, smiling.

"I'm so glad to see you! Randy never told me that you were being released from the hospital today. I was really getting worried, you were in there for days. The doctors were saying that-" What the fuck, days?! I cut off Luce's nervous babbling.

"Days? How long was I in the hospital?" I turned to Kaya accusingly, "What else have you been keeping from me?"

"What? I figured that your smart enough to put two and two together from all the hints that Cam and I dropped. Apparently not." I glared at Kaya while I blushed a little at the mention of Cam's name; I recalled the passionate kiss that we shared just moments earlier. "Anyway, you were only in there for a week, as of today."

"Luce!" I turned back to her. "A week! You made it sound like it was a big deal." Ugh, I hated how whiny my voice sounded.

"A lot can happen in a week..." Luce trailed off, looking past me as a brief moment of sadness graced her delicate features. I shot a questioning look at Kaya as Luce stared off into space.

"_I'll fill you in later."_ Kaya mouthed at me as Luce suddenly smiled. She looked back at me and grabbed my hand.

"We're going to be late!" She attempted to pull me towards the visitors' parking lot, but I just held my ground. "Let's go!"

"Ain't nobody got time for this shit!" Kaya exclaimed. "Let go, Luce. I got this!" Luce relinquished her hold on me, and Kaya's hand, once again, grabbed my right arm. I sighed, giving up as Luce jogged ahead of us. Kaya tugged me along, whistling the whole way and ignoring the strange looks that people gave us. I don't blame her, the outfit that she had managed to put me in was one of my many my gothic lolita dresses after all...

Ahead of us, Luce paused and waited for us to catch up. Kaya released her hold on me while she chatted happily with Luce. I straightened myself out and smoothed the folds of my dress as we walked toward the visitors' parking lot. I let my mind wander as I absorbed the scenery around me. So, I guess I was one step closer to solving the mystery that was Cameron Briel. The look on that boy's face when he realized that his deceased fiancee was still alive made me think that he's been in a whole world of pain before. And it's up to me to-

I was dragged out of my train of thought when Luce sprinted ahead of Kaya and I to hug Harry and Doreen. Luce practically plowed into them and Doreen started giggling like a school girl as Harry thwacked Luce in the arm. I felt Kaya gently tug my sleeve from behind and I stopped and turned around. Her turquoise eyes bored down at me.

"There was a fire on Monday in the library, Penn spilt off with Miss Sophia and Luce with Todd. Penn and Miss Sophia made it out unharmed, but Luce ended up knocked out and was hospitalized while Todd ended up dead."

"And you kept this from me, why?" I demanded.

"We didn't want to worry you." She replied.

"We?"

"Gabbe, Arriane, Daniel and I." I rolled my eyes at Kaya.

"Okay. How long was she in the fucking hospital for?"

"Barely even a day. That was also when the majority of us went to go visit you..." She trailed off as Doreen, Harry and Luce approached. Harry cleared his throat and awkwardly extended his hand.

"Hello Angelique." I stared at his hand like it was about to bite me. He hesitantly lowered it. I don't necessarily dislike Luce's parents, but I want to get out of here before they say something about those **assholes** in front of Kaya.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Doreen." Luce glanced at the three of us, sensing the pressure in the air around us. Aunt Doreen reached out and grasped my left hand in hers.

"How are you feeling? We were so worried when we heard that you were in the hospital. Your uncle and I rushed right over to see what was wrong." I removed my hand from hers and took a step back. Seriously, what is up with people grabbing my hands and invading my personal space today, like seriously! Come on!

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm-"

"When were you released, Angelique? We were never notified by the school or the hospital that you woke up from your coma." Harry asked politely, trying to hide the slight accusation in his voice.

"Just this morning." Thank God that Gabbe thought to think of all this stuff earlier!I pressed my fingers to my forehead as my head started to throb. "I'm really sorry, but I must be on my way. Kaya and I have a previous engagement that we have to attend to. Good day." I went to bend into a curtsy, but I caught myself. Shit! You are Angelique Luciana Price! Not Elizabeth Hellbound or Luci Bonaparte! Harry, Doreen and Luce were giving me weird looks, but I ignored them. I spun on my heel and started to head back toward the commons. I almost managed to escape. Almost.

"Wait! Angelique!" Aunt Doreen called. I could just pretend to ignore her, but no, because that's what **they** would do. So I stopped and without bothering to turn around, I waited for her to slaughter me with **their** latest excuses. "**They **really wanted to come, you know. But **your father** is away on business and **your mother **is in the Carrib-"

I walked away without letting her finish. Kaya scrambled to catch up to me as I practically sprinted away from my relatives, putting as much distance in between us as possible. I stopped by the bleachers, laying down on the bottom row and using my hands as a shield from the sun as I waited for Kaya to catch up. I pulled my iPhone out of the front of my dress and started to blast _Disasterology _by Pierce the Veil, when Kaya ran up, panting and out of breath to the bleachers.

"Hey there." I called as she caught her breath.

"Dude! What the fuck was that!" I sat up, not once looking away from the iPhone, as I smiled.

"Payback." I could practically feel her narrow her eyes as she glared at me. I continued to stare at the screen.

"You know, my parents are dicks too." Kaya said nonchalantly as she sat down next to me. I turned off the music and stared at her.

"If your expecting a heart-to-heart conversation, I hate to break it to you, but you aren't going to get one out of me."

"Oh, I know." Kaya replied, turning toward me. "You know what always made me feel better when my parents were being assholes?" I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as she reached into her bag and pulled out baby powder. "I used to go out and make people my bitches." I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Ah, that brings back so many good memories of my old school...I call being pimp daddy!" I exclaimed, leaping off my feet. I got a weird look from Gabbe as she passed by with an elderly man. Kaya smiled, looking up from where she was still sitting.

"I'll be co-pimp then."

"Angelique! Kaya!" We turned around simultaneously as Arriane sauntered toward us with a hot-pink haired girl, that looked really familiar. They stopped in front of us and the girl cocked her head, a confused expression crossing her face. "This is-"

"Annabelle!" I leaped into the girl's arms and she swept me into her arms, giving me an extended, intimate hug.

"I always knew that your soul was special."

* * *

I sighed as I reached the top of the monolith later that day. A sole figure was sitting up there with his hands wrapped around his knees. Even from behind I could see how stiff and lonely he looked, it was almost like he had been up there since Kaya and I left him earlier in the dorm.

"Hey Danny." I spoke quietly, sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" He didn't even look at me as he spoke.

"They're dead to me." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing up here?"

"This..."I reached behind me and pulled the container of baby powder that I brought up with me, sprinkling it on my right hand, just like I used to. I smacked his cheek, hard, making sure that the baby powder stood on as I removed my hand.

"You are now my bitch, I am your pimp. You are to give me profit from your sales. I give you three percent back. Or, you can just give me some of your riches when I ask for them, oh, I like the money crisp." Daniel at this point was staring at me like I was crazy and amusement was alive in his eyes.

"Welcome aboard Team Hodonalds, bitch." He broke out laughing and I joined in. Our peals of laughter harmoniously filled the air as all off the tension from today was lifted off our shoulders.

...If only our happiness had a chance of lasting...

* * *

**~No One's P.O.V.~**

Around midnight that night, Cam headed down the slope and towards the heart of the cemetery. A tall, dark-haired man in a tailored black business suit was waiting at the large central statue of an angel.

"Ironic, isn't it?" He called to Cam, looking up at the statue. "If only the humans knew..." He chucked quietly to himself.

"She's here." Cam deadpanned. The man shot Cam a look.

"I know that Lucinda's here, if you do not recall, we were discussing our plan of attack earlier. Actually it's a good thing you requested me to come back, I was thinking that-"

"Helen's reincarnate is here and she has remembered."

Lucifer froze in shock for a moment, then a devilish smirk played on his face as he turned to face Cam.

"It's about time."

* * *

**Until next time, follow, favorite, review (please!) and vote guys. See you later! ~May  
**


	12. Amazing Grace?

_Previously on My Not So Happy Ending:_

_"Helen's reincarnate is here and she has remembered."_

_Lucifer froze in shock for a moment, then a devilish smirk played on his face as he turned to face Cam._

_"It's about time."_

**(Jeez! I hate how I wrote that last part XP)**

* * *

**~Angelique's P.O.V.~**

It rained all day on Tuesday. I'm pretty used to it by now, the downpour and the hail, since I'm from New York. But, I kinda have bigger problems right now. First of all, there's the one with Lucifer, and then there is-

"Angelique!" Kaya called as she barged into my room. Great, there goes my train of thought. She was carrying white shopping bags and an iced latte, Roland was behind her with a grin on his face and he was carrying two other lattes.

"Did someone order a large caramel iced latte with whipped cream from Quick Chek?" He called out.

I sighed and got up from where I was playing Terrible Things by Mayday Parade on my keyboard and grabbed the latte out of his hands. I slowly sat down on the floor sipping the latte and taking out my phone in the process to text Kaya.

"_Why the fuck is he here?! I told you that I didn't want to see him OR Molly..."_ I texted Kaya and pressed send.

"You're welcome." He said and sat next to me. I rolled my eyes and kept sipping the latte. Kaya held up a white plastic bag.

"Where do you want the stuff?" She asked, pulling out her phone and looking at the screen. Her fingers started to move across the keyboard.

"Under the bathroom sink." My iPhone beeped and I opened the message.

"_Sorry, I kinda' ran into him, so we decided to go together. He insisted to come with me afterwards."_ Well, shit. Just another thing to help improve my wonderful day.

"Is that what you snuck off to buy Kaya? If you bought some good booze, you better share." Roland said, beginning to get up from his seat, so he could see what was is the bag.

"NO!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me questioningly, with a raised eyebrow to complete the look on his face and I felt my face flush as I thought of why he couldn't see what's inside. "...It's not booze."

"Sheesh Devil, you could've just said so." He replied, plopping down next to me. "Randy patrols the dorms you know? We could've gotten caught!"

"Yeah because we get caught skipping all the time." Kaya said sarcastically, walking out of the bathroom, empty-handed before getting the other bags from the bed and giving them to me. Roland laughed loudly.

"True." He reached over and started to look through the other bags. He pulled out a can of Pringles and started to eat them. "You know, I usually don't question my clients about what they want, but why do you need all this junk food?" He inquired as he watched me pull out assorted bags of chips, candy (mostly chocolate), cookies and crackers, jars of Nutella and peanut butter and about five bottles of soda. I felt my mouth water as I stared at everything.

"A girl's gotta' eat." I responded, opening up a package of cookies in the process. Kaya rolled her eyes at my comment and smiled, taking out a bottle of blue raspberry Faygo (soda). I popped a cookie into my mouth.

"Thanks for doing this Kaya." Before Kaya could even open her mouth to respond, Kaya cut him off.

"Anytime. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever anyway. What have you been up to since you got out of the hospital?" Grrr, he's either ignoring my hint or he's just plain stupid. Well I obviously can't tell him that I've been avoiding all contact with him and Molly...

"I'm being me."

"Oh really now?" He smiled. Panic level rising...

"Yup." I shoved another cookie in my mouth and chewed slowly as I took my phone out of my camisole. Yes, I'm being disgusting and looking like a complete slob in my black yoga pants, camisole and sweatshirt triple, but I could really careless at this point.

"_Get him the fuck out. NOW Kaya."_ My fingers moved at lightning speed as I pressed send. The response was almost instantaneous.

"_How?"_

"_I don't fucking care how, just get him out before I explode!"_

"Roland!" Kaya yelled suddenly, standing up. "I fucking forgot that I needed vodka for tomorrows after party! Come with me, quick!" She got up and pushed him out of the door.

"Bye Devil!" He called. The door made a soft click as it shut. I sighed quietly and looked back toward the window, sipping my latte. The rain didn't slow down much, if anything it sped up. Oh well, time for a walk. Classes have to be over by now.

I grabbed my earphones and paused, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like a wreck, bags under my eyes, hair sloppily thrown into a bun and I looked paler than usual. Even though Cam and Daniel's words did nothing but reassure me at first, I felt like I was slowly being eaten up inside. Every day the feeling gets worse and worse. I can feel myself slowly breaking, and as I know from experience, nothing can stop this feeling once it stops. It's up to me to fight my way out. Alone.

And that's why I'm making an effort to act normal; I don't need anyone uselessly worrying about me. Which reminds me...

"Oh shit! Where is it?!" I patted my butt, oh yeah, no pockets stupid. I flew into the bathroom and looked on the sink. No, not there. What about the dresser? No. Desk? No. Backpack? I lifted it upside down, spewing its contents all over the floor. I quickly searched through them. No. Bed? I jumped on my bed and tore the comforter and the sheets off the bed. Ah, there it is. I picked up the old chain and stared at the gothic cross on it before hooking it around my neck and setting out. I've had this cross for as long as I could remember. It's not the best protection that I could receive, but hey, it's already having a calming effect on me.

Outside, black clouds churned over campus, making mid-day look like night. I stuck my headphones in my ears, and my phone in my camisole. Then I zipped my hoodie up and pulled my hood over my head, darting out into the rain as other students trucked back to their dorm rooms. I made my way toward the cemetery and slowed my steps as I passed the delicate gates. I removed my hood and let the rain soak my hair as I paused my phone and started to sing the lyrics to a song that I knew so well.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me...

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see."

"T'was Grace that taught...

my heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear...

the hour I first believed."

I sang as I walked through the graveyard, slowly getting louder as each verse progressed. I began to walk toward the downward slope in the middle.

I quickly reached the large central statue of an angel and sung the last stanza with all my heart, as if the lyrics could save me. As I they could make me believe...

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me...

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see."

My eyes flew open as claps filled the air around me. "What?" I asked quietly. I looked around and my eyes fell on a figure taking shelter from the rain underneath the roof of the mausoleum.

"Cam?"

"So you like to sing hymns. Funny, I didn't think you were the type." He stepped out of the shelter of the mausoleum and came toward me, looking like the forbidden fruit that he was.

"Me either." He was right in front of me now, looking down into my eyes. Suddenly he grabbed my left hand, lifting it to his lips so he could kiss it, meeting my eyes in the process. I flushed immensely and looked away. Wait. Hold up. Where is the angry, hurt Cam that I saw yesterday? Okay, I get the hurt part, but who was he angry at, me or himself? I felt my eyes narrow as I looked out of the corner of my eye at his figure. He was still bending down and looking at me, watching my every move. As if he sensed my suspicion, he spoke.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" His voice was soft, gentle...and slightly seductive. I moved my head so that I was fully facing him; he now had his signature smirk on. I rolled my eyes and decided to focus on the moment. I'll have more time to think about that stuff later. Really though 'My lady, may I have this dance?' God, he's such a corny idiot!

"I don't hear any music playing, and besides this isn't High School Musical—hey!" Cam's arm wrapped around my waist and he intertwined my left hand with his right, pulling me closer.

"Step on my shoes."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Okay..." I did as I was told and stepped on his shoes. "Now what?"

"Now we fly." Cam's golden wings unfurled, stretching about twenty feet in the sky. I gasped in awe. They're more beautiful then I remembered. His wings beat lightly and I felt us lift off the ground. All of a sudden, we were gliding backward in the air. Cam dipped me backward. He spun us in circles. We were dancing. In the rain. Wait, forget the rain. We were dancing in the sky. Laughter spilled from my lips from sheer joy as we danced, so much that even Cam started to chuckle. I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice when Cam began our slow descent back to the ground. The moment had to come to an end though, and our feet touched the ground. The rain had stopped by then and I stepped off his feet and onto the uneven ground as I watched his wings withdraw back into his back.

"Thank you." I whispered, standing on my tips of my toes as I went to go kiss him. I was barely an inch away from his face when he turned his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He quickly removed himself from me and took off, walking back toward the entrance of the cemetery. I closed my wide open mouth as I watched him go, feeling a wave of loneliness wash over me as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"That fucking asshole." I seethed. Then I began my trek back to my dorm room, muttering curses under my breath in the process.

* * *

***Later that day* (A/N: The numbers in bold will be further explained in the author's note...Thank You!)**

Semi-dry and in a pair of jeans, a black-button down short-sleeved shirt (complete with a striped black and white bow tie), and my signature combat boots, I walked into the library. Yeah, not exactly my stomping ground, but Luce asked me to be here, so I am. Strangely enough, the library smelled like a bonfire and it had a mildewy quality to it. Okay, so she said that she'd be by the computer station... Now where is she? I quickly spotted a familiar figure and called out to him.

"Danny!" He was in the process of walking toward the back of the library. When he heard me call, he turned around as I quickly scrambled to him and we started walking side by side.

"Angelique, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I laughed.

"Everything's fine, Danny. Mother Nature is calling, that's all **{1}**. Anyway, I'm just here to see someone." I guess I shouldn't mention that it was Luce...yet. His eyebrows rose.

"At the library." He stated. I punched his arm softly.

"Shut up! I like to read...just not these type of books. You know, I'm a lot smarter than I let on."

"Really now?"

"Shut up, Danny! You should know because of my past-Danny?" I turned around, looking back at where he had stopped. His eyes were fixated over my shoulder and I turned around to see what was oh-so interesting.

"Oh." Was the only sound that I could muster. Cam was leaning over Luce's shoulder, grinning. Penn was staring at him, dumbfounded, then she tapped Luce on the shoulder (who was currently looking at us) and jerked her thumb toward Cam. A bolt of lightning lit up the room from the outside and sent Luce practically jumping into Penn's arms.

"Just a storm," Cam said, cocking his head. "It'll blow over soon. Shame, because you look pretty cute when you're scared." He reached forward and traced the length of her arm with his fingers.

I-I thought that was our thing **{2}**. I felt another wave of sadness wash through me. Is everything a lie?

Cam placed a small, ruby velvet box in Luce's hand...

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"I think that I'm going to be sick..." I whispered.

"Open it later, when you're alone."

"Cam-"

"I went by your room."

Pain. Searing pain in my chest.

"Can we-" Luce looked over at Penn.

Penn waved her hands. "You want me to leave. I get it."

"No, stay," Cam replied, his voice sounding almost sickly sweet. "I'll go. But later-you promise?"

"Sure." Luce breathed out as she blushed.

Crack. The sound of my heart slowly breaking.

"One last thing," I can't look anymore, I can't take it...

...But my eyes refuse to look away.

He stepped closer to her and their lips met.

I took off and ran out of the library's back exit as fast as I could. I threw myself at the heavy metal door's exit bar and a bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky as I stumbled out into the pouring rain.

I leaned against the building, my stomach heaving with all of its might as tears streamed down my face and I became soaked to the bone in rain.

How could he?

My stomach finally stopped heaving and I opened my mouth and let out a long, strangled cry, sinking down into a crouch in the process. I wiped at my tears, hoping that they would disappear, but they kept coming down in sheets, just like the rain. At the same time, the doors beside me burst open and two figures sprinted out to the center of the commons. I attempted to quiet my sobs as they were arguing, but the sobs wouldn't stop.

I've lost control.

I watched the two figures circle each other, through the tears and the rain, their fists were raised. I clutched my head in vain as a huge clap of thunder sounded. I looked toward the figures, whom were now fighting and focused on trying to regain control.

1-2-3

One of the figures stumbled in the mud.

4-5-6

I stopped sobbing. I clutched at a nearly invisible thread.

7-8-9

He began to dominate the equal fight as I fought my unequal one.

10~

I got up slowly and walked over to the figures, clutching my arms as if I could physically keep myself from breaking apart. Daniel and Cam were really out doing themselves this time. Mr. Cole appeared next to me, he stood still and watched for a moment, like he was hypnotized by the way that they were going at it. Finally, he intervened and tried to pull them apart, but they wouldn't stop.

"Guys, stop it." I called out hoarsely, my throat feeling sore from the screaming and the sobbing. They ignored me and continued fighting. "Please?" Daniel glimpsed at me for a second and then pulled away from Cam. He shook out his right hand, then paced in a circle and spat into the mud. I felt eyes on me as I walked up to Daniel.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" I nodded then Mr. Cole started to lecture the two fallen angels. The four of us stood in a kite formation, Cam on my left, Daniel on my right.

I zoned out during the lecture, to be honest I probably could have left and found Kaya in order to talk to her, but at the same time, I didn't really want to be pitied.

"Miss Price?" I looked up to see the three men staring at me.

Stop it, Cam. I don't want you to have to look at me any longer.

"Are you alright? You're eyes are swollen." Well that's just great.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be heading back now." I spun on my heel and the ground began to rush towards me. Suddenly, someone jerked on my right arm, and I was sent stumbling back into that person.

"Be careful." Cam said quietly.

"Fuck you, asshole." I replied sweetly as I pushed him away and walked back toward the dorms. Once, I entered my room, I slumped down against the door and put my hands around my head.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me...

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see."

* * *

**~No One's P.O.V.~**

Cam watched Angelique walk off as Cole began to lecture again, his mind wandering elsewhere.

"Cameron? Are you listening?" He looked back at Cole and raised his eyebrows. Cole sighed. "Fine. You are dismissed."

Finally. Cam thought as he took one last look at his enemy before jogging off, back to the dorms. Before he could enter the warm building, a figure clad in an all black suit, caught his eye. He was standing in the shadows of the building, completely dry as if the pouring rain could not reach him.

"I hoped that you enjoyed the show." Cam called out as a greeting to the figure.

The figure chuckled. "Of course I did. It was very interesting how she is following in her past lives' footsteps, specifically Helen and-what's her name? Elizabeth?" Cam slightly froze at the mention of his deceased fiancée's name. "They even sing the same hymn."

"Keep moving things in this direction, because if you do, I'll soon have the two of them in my possession." Then Lucifer walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I figured that I'd let you read this before I went on and on...**

**I've actually had this typed up for a while, but my computer broke. Because of this incident, I won't be able to update as much as I want (I'm currently using my friend's computer).**

**Note {1}: When Angelique said "Mother Nature is calling" she's reffering to her time of the month -_-. That's pleasant, isn't it? Although, it does explain alot of her mood swings throughout this update...**

**Note {2}: Refer back to the last chapter.**

**Anyway, so what did you guys think? And just because I'm curious...what do you think of:**

**Cam and Angelique's relationship?**

**Daniel and Angelique's?**

**Answers please! (It's been eating at me for a while now...)**

**See you next time! **

**Hugs and Kisses, May~**


End file.
